Nice Break
by litsugaraygirl
Summary: Lindsey meets some new friends but will her past come back to haunt her or even kill her? R&R please! If ya don't like the story please no bad reviews thats just your opinion


"God why does this afta happen ta me?" Lindsey mumbled to herself. Her car had broken done on the way to L.A. She got out of her car and saw a small dinner called Torretto's. She quickly walked over to it asn sat down at the bar. A tall, linder girl with dark brown hair and eyes walked over to me.  
  
"Hey! Can I get ya somethin?" she asked as she walked over to me.  
  
"Do ya have a phone, cause my car broke down?" I asked.  
  
"I know some guys who can fix it. There they are now." she pointed to five cars driving up and parking in front of the dinner. "Hey guys." she called to them as they got out of their cars. There was one guy that caught my eye. He was wearing a black tank top and baggy jeans. He has muscular arms and was tall. He lookes a lot like the girl behid the counter. He came up and sat beside me.  
  
"Hey sis!" he greeted the girl behind the counter.  
  
"Hey!" she greeted him back. "This is...I didn't get your name." she turned to me.  
  
"It's Lindsey." I told her and shook her hand.  
  
"Mia." she said back. "and this is my brother Dom and his friends Jesse, Vince, Leon, and Letty."  
  
"Hey!" I greeted them.  
  
"She needs some help with her car, it broke down." Mia explained to them for me.  
  
"What kind of car is it?" Dom turned to me and asked.  
  
"'98 Mustang." I looked over at him.  
  
"I'll take a look." he said as he got up and walked over to my car.  
  
"Thanks!" I called after him. I ordered a coke while Dom looked over my car. He walked back over to me.  
  
"Your engines died. Your ganna hafta get another one." he sat down next to me and wipped his hands off with a rag. I looked over at him not looking to happy.  
  
"Shit!" I cursed at myself under my breath. I put my face in my hands.  
  
"Do ya got a place ta stay?" Mia asked. I looked up at her.  
  
"Actually I don't." I made a slight laugh.  
  
"Why don't ya stay at our place." Mia gave me a smile.  
  
"I don't know. I mean I don't want to impose."   
  
"Oh don't worry its ok."  
  
"Ok sure. Why not?" I looked back at Dom noticing him starring at me. I gave him a slight smile and continued drinking my coke.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Later that night we were at Dom and Mia's place watching movies when my cell phone rang. I got it out of my back pocket and answered it.  
  
"Hello!" I said into the phone.  
  
"Hi Lindsay." I heard a raspy voice on the other end. I quickly got up off the couch and walked outside on the porch.  
  
'Oh shit he found me.' I thought to myself. "What do you want?" I asked harshly.  
  
"You!" he said innocently. I quickly hung op the phone and shoved it back in my back pocket.  
  
'I wonder why she got up so fast.' Dom thought to himself as he got up off the couch and followed Lindsey out to the porch. He saw her sitting on the step with her face in her hands.  
  
"Are you ok?" I looked up quickly as I saw Dom come and sit beside me.  
  
"Oh...yeah. Just peachy." I slightly laughed and he made a small chuckle.  
  
"Ya sure?" he asked again.  
  
"Yeah thanks for askin." I began to get up but Dom grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. He moved his tongue over my bottom lip wanting permission to enter my mouth. I opened my mouth to allow him entry. We parted.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't-" he began but i cut him off as I kissed him again. I pulled away slightly.  
  
"It's ok." I smiled at him. He returned it. "We better get back inside before anyone gets supicious." I said as we stood up and waled back inside. We sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Who was that on the phone?" he whispered in my ear.  
  
"My ex Jack. He still thinks were together but were not." I answered back and we returned our attention back to the movie.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The next day I woke up to my alarm at 7:30. I quickly turned it off and sat up against the pillows. Dom told me I could sleep in his bed and he slept on the couch downstairs. I got out of bed and walked down stairs. Dom was still asleep on the couch. I walked over and knelt down beside him. I rubbed the side of his cheek with my hand ans he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Good morning!" I whispered to him. He smiled back at me and quickly sat up. I sat down on the couch next to him.  
  
"So do ya want breakfast?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"You cook?"  
  
"Yeah I cook!" I laughed at him.  
  
"You just don't look like the cookin type." he laughed back at me. "besides I don't eat breakfast anyway." I quickly hit him in the face with his pillow. Then we heard Mia coming down the stairs and quickly settled down.  
  
"And what might you two be doin?" she smirked at us jokingly.  
  
"Nothin." we both said at the same time with a large grin on our faces. Me and Mia made ouselves breakfast and after we finished we went to the garage. Dom quickly got working on one of the cars. Mia walked over to the restaurant part with me following.Then Vince, Jesse, Leon, and Letty pulled up to the garage. I helped Mia get things together and after I finished I walked over to the garage. There I saw Jesse and Dom standing over my car and talking.   
  
"So hows it goin?" I asked walking over to my car.  
  
"Not to good. Its ganna cost ya 20 grande to get a new engine all together." Jesse explained to me.  
  
"Great! I'm totally fucked!" I said to myself. I sat on the hood of my car. "You guys race, right?" I asked Dom as a sly grin formed on my face.  
  
"Oh no don't even think about it." Dom turned around and walked toward his office.  
  
"Why not? I'm just as good as any of you guys." I jumped off the hood of my car and followed him into his office.  
  
"There is no way. You can't make me." He said sitting down in his chair. I closed the door behind me.  
  
"Oh really." I said walking over to him. He gave me a smile as I straddled my legs on his lap and kissed him passionatly on the lips. He moved his lips down my neck. I giggled a bit as he softly sucked on my skin. He slowly moved his hand under my shirt and gently rubbed my stomach. He moved his hand to my breasts and was about to unhook my bra but I stopped him. "So can I race?" I asked him with my best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"As long as you win." He gave me a slight laugh and pulled me back down for another kiss.  
  
"You know I will." I said in between kisses. I pulled away from him and got to my feet.  
  
I'd rather not do this here." I pointed outside the door. "I don't want anyone walkin in on us." I gave him a slight laugh as he walked over to me.  
  
"Tonight, I'll take you back to my place around 9:30." He said putting his arms around my waist.  
  
"But don't I get to race tonight?" I put my arms around his neck.  
  
"Yeah, but tomarrow you get the car racin, tonight you get me." He smiled at me and I returned it.  
  
"Oh really." I gave him another kiss. "I really need ta go and help Mia at the dinner, if I don't she might make me work late." I said pulling away from him and walking to the door.  
  
"We wouldn't want that now would we?" he said smiling. I returned it and he opened the door to let me out. I walked to the dinner and got behind the counter to help Mia. We worked till 9:30 when Dom came to get me.  
  
"Hey Linds! Ya ready ta go?" Dom said walking up to the counter to me. I walked out from behind the counter.  
  
"Hey Dom!" I said walking up to him. He took my hand and we went out to the car. "So were just goin back to your palce?" I said getting into his car and buckling my seat belt.  
  
"Yup. Unless theres some place you want to go." He answered back as he got into the drivers seat and buckled his seat belt and starting the car.  
  
"Nope." I said looking out the window as we drove to his house. "So the race is at 12:00 tomarrow right?" I turned to look at him.  
  
"Yeah." He answered looking at me then back to the road. Then my cell phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and pressed the talk button.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Hey baby, I miss you." I heard Jack's voice on the other end.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked him. Dom looked over at me quickly then back at the road. We were almost at Dom's house.  
  
"I think you already know the answer to that." His voice was a bit slurred which I could tell he was drunk. "I know where you are and I know where your going and I know your with your little friend. What's his name?" Dom." He laughed in the phone. I quickly pressed the end button as we pulled into Dom's driveway.  
  
"Who the hell was that?" he asked as we both got out of the car.  
  
"My ex. "I said running up to the door and going in. Dom quickly followed.  
  
"What's goin on?" he asked as he followed me up the stairs. I ran into his room and grabbed my clothes that were on the floor and stuffed them in my bag. I got my CD player and CDs and stuffed them in my bag also.  
  
"He knows where I am. I hafta get away from here." I said running back down the stairs. Dom still on my heels. "What? You can't." he said grabbing my arm and pulling me against his body. "Your cars not ready anyway." He leaned down and kissed me passionatlly and I kissed him back.  
  
"I'm acared he might hurt you or Mia or somethin." I said to him as we parted.  
  
"He's not ganna hurt you or me or anyone. I wont let him." He pulled me closer and I rested my head on his chest. I sat my bag down on the floor. He picked me up and carried me upstairs to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He gently laid me on the bed and got on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed down my neck slowly. Then we heard a gun shot out side.  
  
"Ahhhh.." I screamed. We both got up off the bed and looked out the window. There was Javk with a gun and he had it pointed at us through the window.  
  
"Get down!" Dom pushed me to the ground and got on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly as the bullets raced through the window shattering the glass over top of us. After it stopped Dom lifted his head. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. My arms still wrapped around him tightly. I let go of him and we got to our feet.  
  
"Lindsey! I know your in there!" We turned our heads toward the door. Jack started pounding on it furiously.  
  
"Here climb out the window and hide out there until I can get him ta go away." Dom told me as he helped me climb out the window." Be careful some of the shingles maybe loose." I nodded and mover over a bit so he couldn't see me. Dom walked over to the door and opened it. "Who the hell are you? What are you doin in my house?" Dom screamed at the guy. He was obviously drunk because he couldn't stand up straight.  
  
"Where is she?" Jack screamed at Dom.  
  
"Where's who? Get the hell out of my house." Dom almost pushed him down the stairs, but Jack pointed the gun at Dom's head.  
  
"Where is she? I know she's here." Jack screamed in Dom's face. I looked down at my feet. The shingle under my foot was slipping. I tried to move my foot but I slipped.  
  
"Ahhhhh.." I screamed as I caught the edge of the roof before I fell. "Shit!" I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Now I can get her." Jack said as he ran over to the window and pointed the gun at me. Dom pushed him and the bullet hit three inches or so away from me. O didn't know how to react and I lost my grib and fell to the ground. Since I wasn't that far away from the ground I was hurt I just got a little shook up. I slowly lifted my head up and looked around. I was a bit dizzy but got over it quickly and got to my feet. I heard Dom and Jack fighting upstairs so I quickly ran up the stairs. I saw Dom on top of jack hitting him and Jack was reaching for his gun. I ran over and picked up the gun.  
  
"Dom stop! Don't kill him." I said. Dom stopped and got up off of Jack and Jack ran. I handed the gun to Dom. "Merry Christmas!" I said cheerfully.  
  
"Funny!" he answered as he threw the gun in his closet and pulled me in his arms.  
  
"I know. Funnies! Funnies! Funnies!" I laughed at him. He joined in. Then Mia came running up the steps.  
  
"What the hell happened?" she asked.  
  
"Nothin!" Dom and I said at the same time as we kissed.  
  
"Now how about we finish what we started?" he said closing the door and carrying me over to the bed. I nodded.  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Tell me if I should continue this. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! 


End file.
